The Damn Flu
by Bishieluver01
Summary: OneShot A certain Ferines gets the flu... And right before the Right of Acession was supposed to be performed too!


Yeah, so this is a short fanfic that has our poor Ferines buddy getting the flu, when the Merines has to do the Rite of Ferien no less! Be nice, this is my first fanfic in the Tales of Legendia category, so sorry if I misspell some of the names wrong. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**1. Why does it have to be now that I get a cold!?**

"Here we are," Fenimore said. Senile looked around.

"So this is the Village of the Ferines. Interesting," Will was examining random things AGAIN.

"Why're we here again? There's nothin' here but a big lake." Moses complained.

Someone opened the village's barrier, which revealed the previously invisible one. A Ferines woman walked out.

"Welcome guests. Maurits will see you in a moment." She led them inside along the path. Norma ran up to Chloe.

"Ya know? I kinda expected Wally to come out here and yell at us for being here."

"I'm sorry, but Walter sadly couldn't be here today. Apparently he's sick with the flu," The Ferines woman smiled at them kindly.

"What!?" All of them said in unison.

* * *

"Ah… ACHOO!" Walter sniffled. 'Ugh, why does it have to be NOW that I get a cold?' Someone knocked at the door. "What do you want?" Walter called hoarsely.

"Umm, Senel and his friends are here."

Walter rubbed his temples, "Grr… Of all the lousy times, why now!?" He stood up and started to walk outside.

He walked down the pathway to the meeting room thing and burst in.

"WTF are you stupid Orerines doing here!?" He yelled, coughing afterwards.

"Um, shouldn't you be in bed Wally?" Norma asked curiously.

"I'll manage thanks…" He coughed.

"Anyway,, why don't you all rest in one of the guest rooms. And Walter, you should get some rest too." Maurits said finally.

Walter fumed but said nothing. He stomped out, smashing Moses' face into the door as he passed him.

"Geez, what's his problem!?" Moses yelled angrily, stuffing tissues into his bleeding nose.

"He was probably doing that to fix your ugly face." Jay shrugged.

"Why you little punk!" Moses started to strangle the poor kid when Will stepped in and clubbed both of them on the heads.

"Oww!" They both said rubbing their heads.

* * *

Shirley sat on her bed thinking to herself. Then Fenimore came in.

"Shirley?"

"Oh hi Fenimore." She said in a hollow tone.

"Shirley, you should really go see Senel, he's out there waiting for you."

"He doesn't want to see me…"

"You're going weather you like it or not!!" She screamed.

"O-ok." She stuttered in her wrath.

"That's better, now go already."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shirley called.

The door opened to Walter's tired face.

"Evening. You have any cough drops?"

"Sorry, I think that there were some in the guest room…"

"…Crap. Thanks anyway." He coughed and left.

Shirley looked at Fenimore.

"…Do you think he'll actually get them?"

"Who knows, now go already!" She pushed Shirley out the door and off to Senel.

* * *

Walter coughed along the path and moaned.

"This sucks…"

He saw Senel exit the house and hid behind another building.

Then, Norma and Chloe exited shortly after. He stopped then.

"Where are you two going?"

"Walter, go to sleep. Your cold will get worse." Chloe scolded.

"Like I give a damn… Where. Are. You. Going?"

Norma held up some coughdrops and popcorn.

"Going to spy on Senny and Shirl of course, wanna come?" She waved the bag of hard candy seductively.

He stared at them, at the two girls, the drops, then the girls again, "Fine, but gimmie those."

"Say please!"

"Please?" He said moaning.

"Pretty please!" She grinned. She loved this torture!

"Pretty please?" He said desperate.

"Pretty please with-"

"PLEASE!!!" He cried with anime tears coming down his cheeks.

Chloe snatched them from Norma and gave them to the poor Ferines.

He immediately shoved two into his mouth and sighed.

"What do you say?" Chloe said smiling.

"Thank you…" He mumbled, and they left after the couple.

* * *

Some bushed rustled and three heads peeked out at the chatting couple.

"What are they talking about? I can't see anything!" Norma whispered.

"Be quiet! They might hear us!" Chloe hissed.

"If he does anything, I swear…" Walter mumbled, his voice still hoarse but getting better.

"Shh… They're saying something."

"Shirley…"

"Senel I… I…"

"What are they saying?"

"Can't you hear anything, oh great master of all things awesome?"

"I'm a Ferines, not a dog! Shut up!"

"Is she going to…?"

"I… think you…"

"What? What!?" They all whispered, leaning forward.

"You… SMELL LIKE REFRIED BEANS!!!"

"…Huh!?" Senel said, shocked.

**(Didn't expect that, now did ya?)**

"WHAT!?!?" All three yelled. Norma tripped into Chloe, who fell on Walter, and all three fell off the bank they were on and landed in front of the startled couple. Walter landed on his back, then Chloe landed face first on top of him, then Norma fell on all of them, kneeing Chloe in the back. Let's just say that they were a mess. Norma moaned

"Geez, way to mess it up Wally!"

"Walter didn't do it, YOU did!"

Walter couldn't respond, and looked more blue than usual.

"What the hell are you three doing here!?" Senel yelled at them.

"Walter!? What are you doing here?!" Shirley pointed at the choking Ferines.

"Norma… get off!" Chloe said under Norma's weight.

She got off and brushed herself off. Then Chloe pushed herself off Walter's chest and he was finally able to breathe, gasping and coughing for breath.

"Norma…" He growled, and Norma backed off.

Chloe helped Walter to his feet and all three looked at the couple, who had this strange dark red aura.

"Um… guys? No need to be mad now…"

The couple looked more like demons than humans now.

"Running would be a good idea…" Walter mumbled.

Then the three ran for their lives from the fiery wrath of Senel and Shirley.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"DIE!!!"

* * *

How was that ending? Bad? Good? I tried to make the ending funny with the falling and stuff. I was planning to make the couple say Shannaro!! Like Sakura off Naruto, but not many of you might get it. Anyway, this ending sucks, so see ya.

P.S. If any of you know how to spell stuff like Merines and Maurits right, please tell me if I got them all right.


End file.
